


More or Less: Stoyd

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Because of Reasons, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Mostly Gen, Pack Lives, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Teacher Stiles, Warnings May Change, ch7 is where rating is ecalating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda a role reversal, for the "we're not friends." (boyd and erica didn't get snatched by alpha pack after gerard)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #4 Frustrated

“Bad day at work?” Boyd asked as he sat down, handing a glass of water to Stiles. He took it with a thanks, and took a couple gulps before setting it down.

“Ugh. Yes,” Stiles moaned leaning into his boyfriend. “Today was the worst. Claire and Dan are just so goddamn awful. I get so frustrated at them. Like I want to strangle them, but, I have been told it’s bad to murder people.”

“I would rather my boyfriend not go away for homicide,” Boyd pulled Stiles closer. “Nor would your dad, the Sheriff, appreciate it. Pretty sure the pack would miss you too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles said sulkily. “I would so adopt Ben if I could, would you adopt Ben with me? His parents are so--douchey.”

“Ben wouldn’t want his favorite teacher to go away to the slammer either,” Boyd reminded him. “And yes, I would adopt with you.”

Stiles made a happy noise.

“Apparently Carrie’s dating Ben. I figure it’s so that they won’t set him up with a nice girl from church. That Claire seems like the type.”

“Good friends,” Boyd said. “Now, do you want dinner or dessert first?”

“...Is that even a question?”


	2. #7 Fear

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Stiles breathed out.

“Stiles,” Boyd hissed.

“Well I’m sorry. Excuse me about panicking about a meat eating monster, a human eating monster… When I am decidedly human!”

“Shut up! It can probably hear you!” Boyd glared at him, before slapping a hand over his mouth

“...Do you think it can smell fear? Because I’m pretty sure I reek of it,” he said a second after the werewolf removed his hand.

“Jesus christ,” he muttered. He then pulled Stiles onto his lap.

“Guys!” Isaac whined from where he was sitting. His eyes widened when Boyd grabbed Stiles face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey, he’s quiet now,” Boyd said smugly. Stiles hid his face in Boyd’s neck, trying, failing to hide from Isaac. “And he doesn’t smell like fear.”

“Gross,” Isaac muttered, at the same time Stiles bit Boyd.


	3. #12 Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a role reversal, for the "we're not friends." (boyd and erica didn't get snatched by alpha pack after gerard)

“Is there a reason why you’re staring at me?” Stiles finally asked, looking up from his homework he still hadn’t done. It was due that day. “I know it’s not my pretty face.”

Stiles was of course, gesturing to the one big bruise that Gerard left. Boyd of course, didn’t say anything.

“Really, dude? If you’re gonna practice your creepy on me, you can go! You now what?” He then started shoving his stuff into his backpack. “Better yet, I leave.”

“You know? For someone always talking,” Boyd said, making Stiles pause, "and trying to help in his own way, you have a pretty high wall--”

“Boyd!” Stiles cut him off. He didn’t want to hear it. “We aren’t friends. I don’t need to listen to this.”


	4. #16 Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates!

“Why?” Scott mumbled into the phone. "Dude, it--it’s four am. Why are you calling at four am? We don’t need to be up until… I dunno ‘til school starts.”

“I had a dream!”

“Good for you buddy.” He sounded like he was already falling back to sleep.

Stiles frowned at the phone. “Scott!”

“Yeah, yeah. You had a dream… you had a dream!”

“Yeah, yeah I did are they always so… So?!”

“Stiles! Your soulmate! Dude I didn’t know you were in love. Why didn’t you tell me!”

“It was just a crush until today! I didn’t even think--Oh my god. Boyd.”

“Boyd?” After a beat, “Our Boyd?”

“Boyd.” Stiles nods, looking at his ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me trying to get pumped for soulmates and stoyd. (because the first part of long stoyd is sadness ok??) didn't work. BUT hey, in here you only have dreams when your soulmate(s) and you are in love with each other.


	5. #19 Blood

“Stiles?” was called out into the house, while shutting the door. He could smell blood, and while his mind went to the worse case scenario, he knew his husband.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed from the kitchen.

Loosening his tie, he could now smell how the house was filled with scent of dinner. Boyd shook his head smiling. Give Stiles a knife and he was just as likely to cut himself as the food.

“You okay?”he asked from the doorway. Just to make sure.

Stiles nods, a blush on his face. “Happy Anniversary? 


	6. #26 Lover

“So when do we get to meet this lover of yours?” Erica asked from the kitchen bar.

“You’re not,” he grunted out. He toed off his shoes by the door, before making his to the coffee pot.

“Aw, why not?” she whined, pouting.

“I’d rather you not scare him away, before this runs its course.”

“Your face will scare him away.” This was mumbled at his back. Boyd shrugged, more concerned about finding his coffee mug.

“Boyd?” a voice asked. Definitely a voice that didn’t live here.

“You know Scott?” Isaac asked suddenly from his side.

Boyd was too tired to jump--not to say Isaac would actually scare him… but he was close to dropping his mug. Whatever, he was still racing from seeing Stiles roommate in his house. Half naked.

Stiles had said Scott and Allison went on a date, which was why Boyd had even stayed the night. But he came home early because he had a shift around one, and that man had the shittiest taste in coffee.

He was still trying to figure out why Isaac had his arm wrapped around Scott’s waist when a woman walked in. She was rumpled, wearing one of Isaac’s longer shirts.

“Is that coffee I smell? Can I get a cup? I’ve forgotten what it’s like to wake up to good coffee.”

He was brought out of his thoughts when Erica coughed. “Scott isn’t your lover, right? Because that would be really awkward with what I saw with when I got home the first time…”

“What?” Scott yelped. “I caught him and Stiles in the kitchen. We eat there!”

“Really?” she snorted. “You literally have no room to talk. You were on my couch last night, dick.”

Scott blushed, while Isaac snickered. The pun was not lost on either.

“Well, what can I say? Isaac’s a bad influence.” Allison winked taking a sip of her coffee.

Boyd… well, Boyd didn’t know what to think.


	7. #34 Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (psssst. they're talking about kink. and how stiles is a painslut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stiles owns a bar with scott. malia is stiles bro.

“Hey,” Stiles smiled, walking up to the counter of the shop. Malia went to straight to the portfolios that the artists left out. She knew what she wanted, and most likely the artist, but they still wanted to see for herself.

Also, Malia was a bro, and knew Stiles wanted to talk to Boyd.

“Hey, Stiles,” Boyd said with an easy grin. “So how’s the piercing? Erica told me you were good for. Is that true?”

“Yup, I was a good boy. It’s almost healed too, see?” He stuck out his tongue, showing off his new piercing. “Maybe by next week I’ll be all set.”

“That’s good.” He looked over to Malia. “So, uh, did you bring in your… girlfriend?”

“What? No! No, dude, that’s Malia. Remember? I told you I’d bring you a new client.” He said this eyes wide. Stiles needed to to make clear he was single, and ready to mingle--specifically with the man in front of him. “And because you were out last time, I thought I’d come with… I wasn’t joking when I said I missed you earlier.”

“Oh, yeah. You mentioned how they wanted a full back piece?” he asked, visibly relaxing. Which good, yes. Then Boyd smirked, which was still good. “This the one that convinced you to get the piercing?”

“Mhm, they were right. A whole lot less pain than a tattoo.” Stiles scratched his nose, Boyd was well aware of how long it got him to take care of his fear of needles for that particular thing, logical that he’d start with piercing next. “A whole lot less pain, compared to a long session. But, uh, you know I kinda missed the pain.” 

Stiles was sure he had his own smirk, especially when Boyd leaned closer to him. “And of course, you know I missed you.”

“Well… how about Sunday we talk more?” he offered, while looking at Stiles mouth. They both know they weren’t talking about Stiles getting a new tattoo.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Stiles breathed out. 

“You two love birds done?” Malia asked, raising a pierced brow.

“Mhm. I’ll leave you to it, and we’ll talk more about Sunday later,” he smiled feeling giddy.

“Bye, Stiles,” Boyd said nodding, lifting a hand before turning his attention Malia, who was giving him a thumbs up. His laughter mixed with the bell of the door.

On the way back to the bar, Stiles thoughts wandered to how Sunday would play out.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are awesomesauce guys!


End file.
